


The Church

by RayPradance



Series: The Church [1]
Category: the church - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayPradance/pseuds/RayPradance
Series: The Church [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644190





	The Church

黄昏，光透过彩绘玻璃映在教堂灰暗的石地砖上，散发出黯然的光辉，不远处祭坛边还有一尊大理石雕像，极其生动地刻画了耶稣受难的痛苦神情。刑架的下方是一位身着灰袍的传教士。他的肤色同高高祭坛上的石刻塑像一般苍白，柔和。双眼紧闭，即便是脸上的痛苦神情也没能打破那种具有神圣感的美。整个教堂仿佛一幅油画，那位传教士的灰袍隐隐散发出珠母的光泽。  
不知多久，或许是晚霞消失在天边的一瞬间。那位画中人睁开了双眼，那是一对灰色的虹膜，眼白被浓密的睫毛投射下密密麻麻的阴影，高大的身形隐没在灰暗的道袍中，只是站着，就透出一种清冷与禁欲，所以也难怪斯文森主教会那么说“他的降生是主的旨意 ”。只是主教不知道，随禁欲而来的是，是一股说不出的阴翳。  
那位传教士缓缓走进教堂内阁的教士休憩区，这个偌大的房间从来都只有他一个人。摘下颈项上挂着的长长的基督教十字项链，放到唇边吻了吻，最后珍而重之的把那串因为多年摩擦而没有光泽的金属项链放在自己唯一一块丝绸毯子上。然后整整衣装，跨起一个包就走出了教堂门。  
没有锁门，传教士从不锁门。  
教堂外是一片暗红色玫瑰花海，是一位女教徒为这美貌的青年而栽下的，在晚霞飘过的夜晚，走过这条淹没在花海中的路，仿佛在血海中渡舟，配上如此一个人物，很有一种病态的美。离开那片血色花海，就是最近的村庄。  
夕阳落下之后的村庄，大家都藏进屋里，灯光昏黄的扑闪在屋子里，不知什么时候会彻底熄灭。街上零星有几个牧民匆匆回家，望见那位传教士时都摘下帽子向他致意，眼中流露出一种质朴的虔诚。而那位传教士，只是微微点头笑了笑，说声“主宽恕你”。大约到午夜前，在不大的村庄里兜过一圈，那位传教士穿过花海，回到了那座灰暗的教堂，礼拜厅中一篇漆黑，好在他也习惯了，教堂中只有教士休憩区有油灯。他缓缓踱步正打算安寝，突然听到礼拜厅的另一边传来一声细微的呻吟。那位高大教士的脚步立刻停顿下来，回头望向声音传来的地方，凭着十多年的记忆，透过黑暗，他知道那里是什么。  
“圣水池”。  
他立即调转身姿，放下挎包向那片黑暗疾步走去。黑暗中的呻吟又一次传来。“一个男人”那位传教士轻轻呼出一口气，走向圣水池，只见水池不远处地上有个青年倚靠着教堂冰冷的石柱坐着，身子微微蜷曲，双手抱膝，身上穿着的华贵丝绸衬衫背部被汗水浸湿，身体极其痛苦的好像在抽搐，传教士显然有点慌乱，他靠近地上颤抖的躯体，手覆上青年的肩，他感到一阵剧烈的颤抖，接着地上的青年缓缓抬起头。教士终于看清了他的面容。一对暗红色的眼珠好像涌动着鲜血，头发是罕见的银白色，在漆黑的教堂中反射着同月光一般的光辉。惨白的肤色使他看起来像个瓷娃娃——昂贵的易碎品。那位教士缓缓把正在剧烈喘息的青年抱起来，踱步向休息室走去。他感受着怀中的分量，一颗炽热跳动着的心脏，心中涌现出种不可思议的罪恶感。怀抱着的手紧了紧，他把人安置到教堂中唯一的一张床上，正准备去礼拜厅作一夜祷告，床上的青年突然开口“渴.....”这一个字被以一种极其沙哑的嗓音送出来，如果不是那位教士还未走远，几乎听不见这声哀求。  
离开的脚步顿了顿，随即转换了方向走向里间，用一个木碗接了抔水，扶着青年让他坐起来，他双眼紧闭，似乎失去了吞咽的能力，水流顺着他的下巴淌过喉结，锁骨，然后继续向下被单薄的衣衫覆盖。教士轻轻摇晃着那位几乎昏死过去的青年，“孩子，我奉主的旨意解救你。”这话像是一种刺激，怀中的青年猛然睁开双眼，那位教士还没来得及反应，只看到那头亮丽的银发从眼前一闪而过，然后脖颈处升起一阵剧痛。那位教士瞪大了双眼，试图挣扎，但左肩被青年的头颅挡住，什么尖锐的物体贯穿了左肩颈的皮肤，擦破了不知哪一根血管，他几乎能感到自己血液温热地从身体内流失，空气中逐渐开始弥漫一股血腥味。  
过了不知多久，也许是几分钟，或者一小时，他感到那对尖锐物体，一对獠牙，在逐渐松开。忍住脖颈的剧痛，他推开那位昏死在自己肩上的青年。视线略过那人的脸庞，现在他惨白的脸又添上了一种色彩，血液凝固在嘴边，下巴上，有的流淌到了锁骨，配上无邪的睡颜和半闭的嘴唇，有一种畸形的美感，就像恶魔之子陷入沉睡。那位教士盯着这幅睡颜，几乎忘记了自己的疼痛，直到他口中喃喃念出“主啊！”，熟睡的青年颦了颦眉，显然对教士发出的噪音十分不满。而那位教士也终于发现自己的失态，加上突然加剧的疼痛，他慢慢站起身，跌跌撞撞地走出那间昏暗的牢笼。到门口时，他扶着木质门框，回头望向那位年轻人，他苍白的脸藏在阴影里，胸腹随着呼吸而上下起伏。门口的灯火在屋内投下那位教士高大的影子。紧接着，那个影子迈着大步离开了。  
床上的被单被掀起一角，一只脚踩碎了昏黄的灯光，顺着那位教士的影子，轻轻离开。


End file.
